Nuestro dulce secreto
by mitsuki07
Summary: Su profesor coloco las manos en los descansabrazos y doblando su cuerpo aún más, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. "Este... Sera nuestro secreto." Pero…¿Por qué Tsuruga-sensei la besaba? No lo entendía pero no quería entenderlo. Al final ella también estaba enamorada. One-Shot (Kyoko/Ren)


**Holaaaa… tarde pero seguro, siempre serán así mis actualizaciones…. XD Ayer se me fue la luz y casi me da un infarto cuando pensé que no lo había guardado... hahaha con suerte se grabo gran parte XD bueno hoy les traigo un OneShot que ya había mencionado que haría…. Que lo disfruten!**

_**Hika &amp;Cerebro-chan**_

* * *

Su profesor volvió a colocar las manos en los descansabrazos y doblando su cuerpo aún más, se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. "Este... Sera nuestro secreto." Pero…¿Por qué Tsuruga-sensei la besaba? No lo entendía pero no quería entenderlo. Al final ella también estaba enamorada.

* * *

_El más bello instante del amor, el único que verdaderamente nos embriaga, es este preludio: el beso _

_**Paul Geraldy**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Nuestro dulce secreto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que había llegado a Tokyo, aun recordaba su primer desastroso día en el que había tenido que conocer a su tutor de clases, en ese momento no creyó que las cosas se dieran como eran ahora. Sabía que el tipo era guapo pero ella nunca se dejaba llevar por cosas insignificantes como esas ¿Qué era un lindo rostro frente a una gran estupidez? Lo había sufrido una vez y no cometería ese mismo error de dejarse caer por un simple rostro bonito y tampoco arriesgaría lo que tenía.

Le había costado trabajo conseguirlo pero al final consiguió su ingreso a la escuela Todai, la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, había pasado los exámenes junto a una beca institucional que le era de mucha ayuda, al final estaba completamente sola en el mundo, sin padres ni tíos que se hicieran cargo de ella. Estaba sola.

Pero no había sido tan malo el cambio de vida, se había conseguido buenas amistades y un buen trabajo. Un poco somnolienta se sentó en su lugar a un lado de las ventanas y se dispuso a esperar al inicio de clases.

-Buenos Días Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué tal todo, pudiste terminar las tareas de dibujo?

-Sí, las termine hace unas horas ¿Y tú que tal Momose-san?

-Bien pero… ¿Hace horas, no quieres decir que las terminaste por la madrugada? ¡Por eso tienes esas terribles ojeras! ¿El trabajo es duro?

-No, pero la escuela se complica cada vez más.. . como sea baja la voz, sabes que no tengo permiso para el trabajo así que tiene que quedar en secreto entre las dos ¿Entendido?

-¡Seguro! Confía en mí

Todos volvieron rápidamente a sus asientos y entro el profesor al aula y al igual que todas las veces empezó enseguida a llenar el pizarrón con apuntes e integrales. Sin duda alguna hoy no estaba con ganas de nada, pero tenía que prestar atención aunque los ojos se le cerraran, su beca aún estaba en peligro pues no podía bajar ni un poco sus calificaciones.

Pero no podía concentrarse, ese día se sentía diferente y un poco rara. No podía quitarle la vista a Tsuruga-sensei desde que había entrado. Sabía lo popular que era ese profesor hasta con el género masculino y ella se había jurado nunca caer ante los encantos de ese profesor pero parecía que todo había sido en vano, al final ese profesor no era simplemente una cara bonita.

No podía dejar de admirar su rostro fino y masculino, sus ojos siempre la impresionaban y algo que le hacían perder la concentración era su voz. Nunca había conocido a un hombre así, alguien que podía resultar tan interesante y atractivo, era una completa amenaza para el género femenino.

Su simple presencia la desconcentraba, había intentado de todo. Siempre que el hombre se giraba hacia sus alumnos bajaba la vista y siempre que se colocaba de espaldas era su oportunidad para copiar todo lo que había escrito. Pero ni eso había funcionado, se había quedado perdida en su espalda, por dios ¡En su espalda! Digo ¿Qué tiene de interesante la espalda de alguien? Pero ese hombre parecía ir en contra de las leyes de la anatomía pues su espalda ancha que resaltaba con los suéteres que había empezado a usar era más que suficiente para que ella se perdiera en él.

Era un horror soportar las clases así, pero en cuanto acababan se veía a si misma rogando por que fuera el siguiente día para tomar clase con su profesor favorito pues su atractivo no lo era todo, el hombre realmente sabia su especialidad y explicaba de tal forma que hasta aquellos con la mente más lenta lo comprendían a la perfección. Él era simplemente perfecto.

¿En qué momento había caído tan bajo como para enamorarse de su profesor?

-¿Mogami, se encuentra bien?

Alzo la vista y se encontró con esos impresionantes ojos, ¿Acaso lucia extraña o algo por el estilo? Estaba disimulando bien el sueño o al menos eso creía ella. El profesor continuo con su clase después de que ella asegurara que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Pero al finalizar la clase, antes de que el profesor saliera del aula la llamo por encima de todas las voces de sus compañeros y le pidió que fuera a su oficina cuando finalizaran las clases.

Todas las chicas la miraron un poco celosas de poder tener la atención del profesor un poco más aun después de clases, además parecía que el hombre le prestaba una inusual atención a ella y todas lo resentían pero ella no se alegró nada de ello y le creció un mal presentimiento. Algo no iría bien en esa reunión por lo que al finalizar las clases trato de ir lo más lento posible, disfrutando de cada paso que daba antes de llegar a la dichosa oficina.

No tuvo necesidad de llamar a la puerta pues esta fue enseguida abierta por el mismo profesor. Lucía un poco diferente a las clases, llevaba la corbata un poco desabrochada y había colocado su cabello hacia atrás dejando su frente completamente al descubierto haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo. Dejo de pensar en eso y se adentró al lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Hay algo de lo que desee hablar conmigo?

-Así es, me han informado de que últimamente todos tus registros de llegada a tu habitación han sido después de las 10 de la noche ¿Me podrías explicar el motivo?

Vio la mirada seria del profesor sobrepasar el formalismo y llegar un poco a la ¿Molestia? Sabía que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía dejar que nadie se enterara.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-No, lo siento.

-¿Sabes que te pueden expulsar por ello?

Lo sabía pero no podía simplemente no tener dinero ni siquiera para sus comidas ¿Cierto? Debía sobrevivir y entre ello estaba el trabajar. Por eso se había esforzado tanto, después de que terminara la escuela podría encontrarse un buen trabajo que cumpliera todas sus necesidades al final se encontraba sola en ese mundo, no había nadie más que la ayudara. Definitivamente él no debía de saberlo.

-Mogami…

Busco al profesor del otro lado del escritorio pero lo encontró frente a la puerta ¿Cuándo se había movido tan rápido? Escucho como su sensei coloco el seguro a la puerta y se giró a verla con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-No creas que puedes mentirme. Tampoco soy tan tonto.

Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a ella y coloco ambas manos en los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada encerrándola por completo.

-Este…

-Lo se… lo que no se es el motivo. ¿Por qué mantienes un trabajo de tantas horas? Sabes que sin el debido papeleo puede ser una falta a la escuela y también una expulsión ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? Dímelo ya no hay nada que puedas perder por decírmelo.

-So…son asuntos personales.

-Conque…asuntos personales…. ¿Eh?

Una gruesa mano levanto su rostro y la otra le retiro el cabello del rostro, sin duda alguna estaba completamente atrapada pero ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sus alarmas de peligro no dejaban de sonar por todo su cuerpo, debía de alejarse pero la fuerza del hombre era mayor de la que pensaba.

-¿Por qué intentas escapar, a que le temes?

No tenía alternativa, tenía que acabar con esa situación, ahora, antes de que su corazón se abriera completamente a ese hombre. Lo sabía ella lo había llegado a amar y un acercamiento de parte de él acabaría con sus defensas. No tenía opción.

-Necesito obtener el dinero de las comidas y de los materiales de la escuela, por eso ingrese a un trabajo a medio tiempo…

-No sé porque alguien menor de edad tiene que hacerse responsable de cosas así. Es contra las reglas de la escuela y es causa de expulsión.

No, no. Después de todo lo que había hecho no podía ocurrir algo así. No lo soportaría, después de terminar la escuela podía conseguirse un trabajo de verdad que cumpliera con sus necesidades básicas pero si ella era expulsada, no tendría otra oportunidad.

-No…yo, por favor….

Las lágrimas por fin se desbordaron siguiendo un camino salado hasta la mano de su profesor que aun sostenía su rostro.

-Tengo que reportar esta irregularidad pero, sería una lástima perder una alumna como tú.

Nuevamente sorprendida y tal vez por el alivio que sintió las lágrimas intensificaron su caída ante la nueva esperanza que su profesor le daba.

En un movimiento que no esperaba él se acercó y lamio el recorrido de sus lágrimas y siguiendo hasta su oreja.

-Yo podría arreglar eso. Podría ignorarlo pero a cambio tú tienes que darme algo a mí. -le susurro mientras se alejaba un poco

-¿sensei?

-sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto? Mírame a los ojos.

Dudo un poco en hacerlo, sabía que si lo miraba esta vez perdería. Sentía en su mejilla cosquillas en donde había pasado su lengua y los escalofríos aún no se le pasaban. No lo miraría.

-Mogami, mírame.

Su voz aterciopelada fue su perdición, no lo resistió más y se encontró con unos ojos brillosos y un rostro que no dejaba de ser serio pero tenía ahora un toque de sensualidad, unos ojos entrecerrados y unos finos labios mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

\- oh, tu es tres belle dulce Kyoko. *

Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, sabía que se había sonrojado pues sentía en calor en su rostro y sabía que le faltaba poco para empezar a hiperventilar.

Su profesor volvió a colocar las manos en los descansabrazos y doblando su cuerpo aún más, se fue acercando poco a poco sin dejarla de mirar con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-Este... Sera nuestro secreto.

Su profesor termino el acercamiento y sus labios se juntaron, sintió la calidez y la suave textura de estos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente pero no aparto su cabeza a pesar de que el ya no la sostenía.

Intento seguir torpemente los movimientos del otro hasta que sintió algo húmedo rozar su labio inferior. El calor subió a su cabeza por completo sabiendo que era la lengua de su profesor pidiéndole la entrada y ella se lo permitió abriendo lentamente sus labios.

Él se abrió paso sin piedad saboreándola por completo sus manos dejaron la silla para pasar al pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su alumna disfrutando al cien el momento.

Recobrando un poco la compostura dejo de atacarla y se separó cuando les falto el aliento no sin antes aprovechar para morder esos carnosos labios haciéndola brincar de la sorpresa.

Cuando junto el valor para mirarlo al rostro vio un pequeño rostro de satisfacción en el y una sonrisita se formó nuevamente en su rostro, no supo por qué pero enseguida pensó que se burlaba de ella. Eso la molesto.

-Oh lo siento - enseguida su profesor se dio cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica, era como un libro abierto para el - es solo que te ves adorable... Kyoko… Je t'aime...**

Indudablemente empezaría a hiperventilar, el rostro de su profesor se había sonrojado ligeramente. Como lo odiaba, él la había hechizado y ella había sucumbido ante sus encantos. Sin duda alguna se las pagaría aunque no podía negar el amor que sentía.

-Está bien. Sera nuestro secreto.

Su profesor se asombró de aquella afirmación, no dejaría escapar a aquella chica que le había robado la atención y se había adentrado en su corazón con tanta facilidad. Aunque perdiera su trabajo no la perdería a ella. Se lo juro y se volvió a acercar a ella besándola dulcemente, sin prisas. Aun tenían todo un futuro para ellos, lo admitían, el amor los había atacado sorpresivamente y ellos no se resistirían ante esos impulsos. No, no lo harían.

.

.

.

***Oh, tu eres bella dulce Kyoko**

**** …Kyoko… Te amo.**

* * *

**Bueno…. Hahahah no sé si sabían (por aquellos que no siguen Hellgrind) tenía ganas de hacer esta historia para narrar un poco mis propias experiencias, claro nunca eh llegado a ese grado con algún profe D. no, no… pero oh valla que si me eh enamorado indicando con una inusual admiración y seguida de una perdición hacia él. Todo eso, la forma en la que describí esta vez a Tsuruga-san es como recuerdo a ese profesor, era tremendamente sensual a mas no poder….y oh su voz! Era creo que lo que más me atraía de él, la tenía grabada en mi cel, pero me lo robaron. El ultimo día cuando pasamos a su cubículo a recibir calificaciones, íbamos uno a uno y juro que conmigo se tardó bastante y platicamos y me dijo algo en francés que ya no recuerdo que significaba. Ese día juro que Salí hiperventilando de ese pequeño lugar….. **

**Bueno como sea… hahaha inicie este pequeño one shot describiendo muchas cosas hasta que recordé que era solo un one shot… hahaha tal vez después, de acabar una o dos historias me decida a convertirlo en un Long fic… ¿Qué dicen? Hahaha **

**¿Ustedes alguna vez tuvieron alguna experiencia así?**

**D: **

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto Hellgrind… :3 nos leemos pronto ¡!**

_**Hika &amp; cerebro-chan**_


End file.
